gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-104 R-Jarja
The AMX-104 R-Jarja is a prototype Mobile Suit built by Neo Zeon that appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, and is piloted by Chara Soon. It also appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis novel and ONA, piloted by Danton Hyleg. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of many mobile suits developed by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War, the AMX-104 R-Jarja was intended for use by high-ranking officers (also known as "Knights" in Neo Zeon). It was created by refurbishing a MS that inherited the design concept of the old Principality of Zeon's YMS-15 Gyan from the One Year War. Like the Gyan, the R-Jarja focuses on close combat as seen by its armament which consisted of a beam rifle with a heat bayonet, a customized beam saber, two variable shields - shoulder mounted shields that can rotate to protect the rear, sides or front, and two missile pods mounted in the variable shields. Thanks to the various thrusters located all over its body, including in the variable shields, the R-Jarja is capable of agile movements during combat. While the R-Jarja is most well known for having a red color scheme due to Chara Soon's unit, there were also other units with different color scheme such as the one piloted by Danton Hyleg, indicating that multiple R-Jarja was produced. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :One of the R-Jarja's primary weapons, it is power rated at 0.72 MW and has a characteristic look thanks to its large handguard and unique beam generator. When not in use, it is stored in a scabbard-like sheath mounted on the waist that also serve as an energy charger. ;*Variable Shield :Mounted on the shoulders, the two variable shields are multi-purpose armaments as they are also fitted with built-in thrusters for propulsion purposes and missile pods for range attacks. When used for shielding, the variable shields are capable of swiveling 180 degrees, offering protection to the sides and front. Part of the variable shield can also flip forwards or backwards so as not to hinder arm movements. :;*Triple Missile Pod ::A pair of missile pods built into each variable shield, and thanks to the articulated shoulders, the missile pods have a wide angle of fire. They are loaded with 12 AMS-05M missiles. ;*Heat Bayonet+Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is a ranged beam weapon that fires condensed mega particles. Powered by a replaceable e-pac, it is power rated at 3.1 MW, but its output can be adjusted via the selectors on the sides of the rifle. A low output heat blade is mounted under the rifle's barrel, it is capable of slicing off part of MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's shield and can be detached and used as a separate weapon. Additionally, the rifle also has a bipod for stable firing, and can be stored on either the right side of the waist or on the back of the shoulders when not in use. History The most well known unit was operated by ace pilot Chara Soon during the First Neo Zeon War in UC 0088. Chara Soon used her R-Jarja in multiple missions against the Anti Earth Union Group ship, the Argama and her crew. She clashed multiple times against young AEUG pilot Judau Ashta, and on one occasion, she and her R-Jarja tagged team with Mashymre Cello and his AMX-103 Hamma Hamma and severely damaged Judau's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. However despite being an excellent pilot, Chara suffers from some mental instabilities when in a mobile suit. Because of this, she tends to want to "play" with her opponents which can give inexperienced pilots like Judau a chance, especially when he pilots the powerful MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. Each time the Judau/ZZ Gundam battled against Chara/R-Jarja, the Neo Zeon machine was forced to retreat. The last time the R-Jarja was used was in the colony Moon Moon, where Chara forgo weapons and attempted to grapple with the ZZ Gundam. Judau managed to grab one of his hyper beam sabers and used it to destroy the R-Jarja. Chara escaped just before it exploded, but was captured by her adversary. In U.C. 0096, after the Laplace Incident, the Mastema special forces was sent by the Earth Federation to investigate part of the shattered asteroid, Axis. During the investigation, the group came under attack from the RX-160G Byarlant Isolde. While searching in a private dock for MS to pilot, they found an R-Jarja amongst the machines there and Arlette Almage requested it to be used, as she had previously worked on it. Additionally, the pilot, Danton Hyleg, had been a test pilot for the R-Jarja. Gallery AMX-104-r.jpg|Line art: rear view R-Jarja weapon equipped.jpg|Line art: various details (1) R-Jarja arm and cockpit.jpg|Line art: various details (2) AMX-104-cockpithatch.jpg|Line art: cockpit Hatch R-Jarja Beam Rifle lineart.jpg|Line art: Heat Bayonet+Beam Rifle amx-104-beamsaber.jpg|Line art: Beam Saber r-jarja0.jpg|R-Jarja Illustration by Shingo Abe R-Jarja Masami Obari Illustration.jpg|R-Jarja Illustration by Masami Obari rjaria-art.jpg AMX-104 R-Jarja Danton Hyleg.jpg|Danton Hyleg's R-Jarja AMX-104-TwilightAxis-novel-front.jpg|Danton Hyleg's R-Jarja (Twilight Axis Novel version, Front) AMX-104-TwilightAxis-novel-rear.jpg|Danton Hyleg's R-Jarja (Twilight Axis Novel version, Rear) Gundam Twilight Axis v2 mobile-suit-gundam-twilight-axis-raw-chapter-6-_015.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) AMX-104 R-Jarja (ONA 06) 03.jpg|Close up (Twilight Axis ONA 06) AMX-104 R-Jarja (ONA 06) 04.jpg|Vs RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan"‎ (Twilight Axis ONA 06) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 04.jpg|Head and chest closeup (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 05.jpg|Damaged R-Jarja (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 06.jpg|R-Jarja reaching out to AMA-X4 Ahava Azieru (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 08.jpg|Head closeup (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 09.jpg|Damaged left shoulder (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 10.jpg|Damaged left shoulder (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 11.jpg|R-Jarja pushing away AMA-X4 Ahava Azieru from Arlette Almage's viewpoint (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 12.jpg|R-Jarja pushing Ahava Azieru to safety (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 14.jpg|R-Jarja's right side (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 13.jpg|Damaged R-Jarja's back view (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 15.jpg|Without right arm (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - R-Jarja 16.jpg|Danton leaving R-Jarja's cockpit (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Games rjariaglemy.png|R-Jarja (Glemy Faction colors) from Gihren's Greed ms_modal_unit_zzg_06.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldRJarja.jpg|Original 1/144 AMX-104 R-Jarja (1986): box art HGUC R-Jarja.jpg|HGUC 1/144 AMX-104 R-Jarja (2019): box art Notes and Trivia Reference External links *AMX-104 R-Jarja on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-104 R・ジャジャ